


iff

by MikiGary



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikiGary/pseuds/MikiGary
Summary: 吉恩发现尼诺正有意躲着自己，想要找到背后的原因时，他却发现他需要重新审视他和尼诺的关系。





	iff

CP：尼吉  
作者：阿格妮斯  
小甜饼，开个车，一发完

夜晚：  
“所以呢，为什么躲着我？”  
他被吉恩堵在巴登夜幕下的小巷子里，机车头盔掉在地上，钥匙还没拔下来。吉恩修长手指夹着的香烟还冉冉燃着，一点红光在黑暗里忽明忽灭，烟的气味无形之间已经将他们环绕在这个狭小角落。  
被按在冰冰凉的墙壁上不是什么愉快的体验，尼诺看上去很犹豫，在摘下眼镜前，他什么也没说。当那双深蓝色的眼睛直视吉恩的时候，尼诺才开口。他说的很慢，每一个字都像是考虑过几十遍。  
“你真的想知道？”  
“当然。”  
吉恩看着他，没移开视线。所以他也清楚地感受到了接下来发生的每一件事。  
尼诺一手捏住他下巴，另一只手从背后揽住他，吻了上去。他的唇齿间还带着一点什么东西的甜味，到底是什么……想要更深入那隐约的甜意，却被对方的节奏打乱，不得不跟着那人一起渐渐沉迷。  
明明是第一次接吻，这莫名的熟悉感却像是如鱼得水一样，仿佛不顾他意愿似的，就和尼诺越吻越深。  
“现在呢？吉恩……你还想知道吗？”  
尼诺低哑嗓音还在耳边，明明是听得惯的声音，此刻却性感的不可思议。吉恩抬头看他，眼睛亮若晨星。  
他点头了。

曾几何时，不拒绝的那人换成了自己。

 

一星期前：  
吉恩点燃香烟，公寓楼顶一如既往，除去直升飞机的轰鸣声，几乎可以与世隔绝。自从上次在酒吧里碰面后，吉恩已经将近一个月没看到过尼诺。划去被人绑架或者被派去执行什么秘密任务的可能，开玩笑，他最大的任务名里不应该明晃晃地标着“吉恩·欧塔斯”吗？  
香烟在手，他却没心思抽。尼诺这次实在反常。萝塔都开始问他们两是不是吵架了。  
“真是的，哥哥不要和尼诺闹矛盾呀。”  
“我没有。”  
吉恩很委屈。  
“肯定是哥哥的错啦，尼诺不会惹哥哥生气的。所以快点去道歉，然后和好吧。”  
……这是偏心吧，尼诺这家伙到底给萝塔说了什么甜言蜜语让她这么为他说话。  
撇开那点不谈，尼诺确实已经很久没出现。记忆里，除去自己在政变前夕巡视那几个区的时候不曾直接和他接触，这还是第一次两个人这么久没见到彼此。  
到底出了什么事呢……  
上一次见面是什么时候？发生什么了吗？  
吉恩想要回想起一些什么，零星的记忆里却只有那晚自己和尼诺在酒吧小酌，后来发生了什么，却是一点都想不起来了。  
多半是那一晚自己说了什么或者做了什么，但是完全记不起来的情况下，要怎么做？

 

三天前：  
吉恩走出常去的面包店，怀里抱着两个大袋子。他步行回家，熙熙攘攘的人群让身后跟踪的那一位略略轻松些。  
不消说，那人自然是尼诺。  
换做往常，这时候他早走上前去，和吉恩并肩而行，何至于现在这样委屈自己，重拾多少年都不曾用过的跟踪这样的伎俩。  
但这确实都只能怪自己。  
尼诺微微叹气，看着前边那人的金发，那是即使在夜色里都掩盖不住的高光。  
吉恩何尝不是他生命里的高光。  
如今这局面……虽说双方都参与，但归根到底，却是因为自己。尼诺插在口袋里的手不经意间握拳，随即又慢慢放开。  
吉恩……还没有来找过自己。  
为什么？  
虽不得其解，只是他到底舍不得放开那人，最后还是跟上去。

 

一天前：  
在衣柜里翻找半天，还是找不到那件备用制服外套的踪迹。吉恩提高声音问房间另一头的妹妹，“萝塔，你有看见我另一件制服外套吗？”  
“在我这里。”  
“你帮我收起来了吗？”  
萝塔从大衣柜里拿了衣服出来递给吉恩，“哥哥上次和尼诺喝酒的时候忘在他那里了，后来干洗店的人送过来的，说是之前撒了红酒。”  
“谢啦。”  
回到自己房间，穿上笔挺的制服，却觉得哪里不对。  
和尼诺喝酒应该是在酒吧里，再怎么说也不至于把外套搞脏。由干洗店的人送来……外套是尼诺送去的？为什么自己完全没印象。尼诺为什么也不说一声。  
除非……自己不是在酒吧里把外套搞脏的，那么又会是哪里？结合是尼诺送去干洗衣服……莫非是在尼诺那里？  
吉恩注视着窗外，平常会在的那辆机车今天还是没在惯常的位子上出现，但是那家伙，应该就在附近吧。  
或许是时间把他找出来了。

 

当天早些时候：  
“对，那个朋友是骑机车的……是，我想拦下他，而且不想送命，你有没有什么好办法。”  
“是吗？听上去不太靠谱。”  
“那家伙是蓝头发，带墨镜，骑车估计多半会戴头盔，穿暗色的衣服，个子很高，身材好。……我知道了……OK，那就拜托你了。”  
不理会电话那边的声音，吉恩忽然发现自己心情好起来。  
就等今晚了。今晚就能知道到底发生了什么，以及尼诺躲着自己的原因。  
或许不会是自己想的那样……不过他更希望是自己想的那样。  
因为只有那个解释才是最合理的。

 

时间回到今晚。  
“尼诺……听我说。”  
维持着将他按在墙壁上的姿势，吉恩开口。  
“我的外套是你送去干洗的，所以那晚我一直和你在一起。我记得我们离开酒吧了，大概后来是去了你家，又继续喝了不少，所以才会把衣服搞脏。”  
“确实如此。”  
“但这不足以解释你这么久都没有露面的原因，你为什么躲着我。要么是你做了什么你觉得我不会原谅的事，要么我说了什么过分的话。介于我想不起来到底发生什么，和我们并没有争吵这点来看，应该是前者。”  
“一点没错。”  
“我并不是非常确定……但是刚才接吻的时候我能感觉出来有种熟悉感……”说到这里，他的视线微微移开，“我们不是第一次做这种事了是吗？”  
“吉恩……你都猜到了。”  
“所以那晚……我们应该是……”  
“……就是那样。”  
尼诺微笑着看着他，赞扬道，“不愧是你，全中了。那么现在呢？你要和我彻底决裂吗？”  
听他这么说，吉恩忽地揪住尼诺的衣领。  
“要是想要决裂，今晚何必来找你。”  
“你是设了陷阱来捉我。”  
“你要是不在乎我，也不会上钩。”  
“我怎么可能不在乎你……吉恩。”  
吐息就在耳边，尼诺带着笑意的声音窜进身体，一阵一阵的酥麻。  
“你知道我是个始终如一的人。”  
“一直都是。”  
“我对一件事情或者一个人的看法很难改变。”  
“是这样。”  
“我那一晚没有拒绝你吧。”  
“当时你醉了。”  
“但那也是我的决定，再说……”  
“嗯？”  
“没有我的同意，你不会做的。”  
“对我的信任还真是……吉恩，你就不信或许并不是那样？”  
“不信。因为你是尼诺。”是那个一直看着我的人。  
“也对，你可是吉恩。”是那个我一直看着的人。  
“所以我要告诉你，”他凑近他面孔，香烟不知何时已经熄灭，他清楚看见他表情，“那一晚我是怎么做的，今晚原样奉还。”  
“这是给我下战书吗？吉恩”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“你明知道我不可能拒绝你。”

 

星星之火可以燎原。  
吻并没有停止过。或许暂停，但不曾太分离。尼诺的薄唇弯出上翘的弧度，吮吸着吉恩的下唇，轻轻咬着，他也张开口。唇舌交缠，比前一次更加激烈，反复辗转着，吮吸过每一处敏感的角落，直至双方都喘不过气来。  
唇慢慢栘向耳际，他不由打了个颤，想说什么，却被接下来的动作打断。柔嫩尖端被轻柔地含住，吉恩喘息更急。想要推开，双手却被温柔而坚定地按在身侧。只能感觉到小小的乳头被那人牙齿啃噬着，拉扯着，还用舌头挑逗转圈打绕着。  
体内热流乱窜，有感觉的不止他一个人。  
欲望被对方握住，自己也效仿。手指动作间，不经意就会将体内的热流向更高处抬去。那样一波一波如同潮水般的快感涌来，有什么也在复苏。  
“喂尼诺……上次好像不是这样的……”  
尼诺动作一顿，显然是没想到身下那人会说起来这个。  
“上次不也是这样吗？”  
“明明是……更深入的……”  
从这个角度看，湿润的眼神，波光迷离，是倔强而脆弱的样子。大概只有自己才会看得到吧。  
“那就遵命了，殿下。”  
这时候提起尊称，带着三分戏谑味道，又因为此刻在床第间，更是打趣意味十足。胆敢压倒王子殿下，恐怕只有自己了……只希望老国王和那位上级不要因为这件事而大发雷霆把自己发配充军。  
此刻已经顾不上那么多了。小心翼翼用手指入侵，来不及翻箱倒柜寻找润滑油，索性拿温和的护手霜替代。  
“啊……等下……”  
条件反射般的抗拒声响起，但语不成句，几个零星的字眼也逐渐转变为吐气。  
明白他是在努力适应，尼诺更是仔细，每一寸都不放过，他看他表情，企图寻找蛛丝马迹。在手指移动到某处时，忽然让吉恩惊叫。  
那是快乐的源泉，比疼痛更加咄咄逼人。脆弱且不堪玩弄，单纯的快感叠加起来，竟是如此让人发狂。  
可能差不多了？尼诺如此想着，慢慢进入。一开始的不适早已经过去，吉恩眼角泛红，脸上神情还带一丝困惑，仿佛不知道会发生什么。  
“会痛吗？”  
“还好……尼诺，你……动一动……”  
被这样要求，他唇边浮现出笑容，试探性地动了一下。吉恩似乎已经没什么力气了，腰被摇晃着，也没有说不要。  
他看着他的唇无意识地放松下来。整个人都因快感变得神情恍惚，在喘息的间隙想要说什么，却又被接连不断的动作打断。律动更加激烈起来，对内部的冲击也越来越强烈。  
他用沙哑的声音呼唤着他的名字，进入到更深的地方。  
“喜欢你……喜欢你！”  
在高潮来临之际，他听到他这么说。声音不似往日，但那话语中的意思，却是再清楚不过。  
“我也喜欢你……从那时开始，一直都。”

 

次日晚上：  
“晚上好，萝塔。”  
“尼诺！你和哥哥和好了吗？”  
“是啊，给你，我带了蛋糕做礼物。”  
“哇太好了，谢谢！”  
小姑娘兴冲冲地跑去拆礼物了，没留意哥哥正和尼诺牵着手，十指相扣，最紧密的连系。

“一转眼就长大了，小姑娘。”  
“你也是这样的，有时候还会想起来高中的时候的日子，就像昨天一样。”  
“你从哪个时候开始就喜欢我了吗？”  
“哪里能分的那么清楚？但是就是和你一天天接触着，慢慢喜欢上你了。”  
“尼诺。”  
“怎么了？”  
“喜欢你这种话，我还不太习惯说，但是没有你，我会很不习惯。”  
“这是告白吗？”  
“我以为我早就用行动向你告白了。”  
“我知道。”  
他们接吻，轻巧，迅速。正好赶得上萝塔准备好晚餐。三个人其乐融融，和从前没有分别，和往后也不会有区别。

 

你的一切，我都不会错过。  
你是我的珍宝，这么多年的守护，换得你我今后不离不弃。  
世界这么大，想一起走过的，是你，只有你。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：
> 
> 第一次写这对CP，如有不足之处，请包涵了。
> 
> 看完ACCA，也就是前天的事情。没想到已经十分喜欢，找粮之余，也忍不住自己产一发粮。想写冷淡地说着情话的吉恩，不知道成功没有。
> 
> 噢噢对了，险些忘记……有个梗，抽烟的人吻不抽烟的人，尝到的味道是不一样的。比方讲这里吉恩会尝到甜味，对于尼诺来说就是苦味。
> 
> 阅读愉快
> 
>  
> 
> 阿格妮斯


End file.
